


Famous Blue Raincoat

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Leonard Cohen - Freeform, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two versions, the first a letter written by Hermione Granger to Draco Malfoy, long after the war is over.  AU after book 4. The second a rewrite of the lyrics directly canon to all books and written by Ron Weasley to Harry, also some time after the end of the war, can be sung to the original track. Based on the song Famous Blue Raincoat by Leonard Cohen, listen to that first before you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drarry version

  
**Famous Blue Raincoat**  
 **by Marysia (April 2002)**  
    
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned    
by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,    
Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being    
made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
   
   
\--------------  
   
Dear Draco,  
   
It's four in the morning, the end of December. I'm writing to you just to see if    
you're better. New York is cold, but I like where I'm living. There's music on   
Clinton Street all through the evening, you can hear it from my apartment.   
It's funny that we all ended up over here, not Ron obviously but the three of us.  
After what happened in London I didn't think I'd see you again, didn't think I'd  
ever want to. I hear that you're building a house somewhere out in the desert,   
doesn't sound like your kind of place but I guess the privacy would suit you   
after everything that's happened. You're living for nothing now after all the   
money and the privilege and the attention, must be strange. I hope you're   
keeping some kind of record, one day you should let people know what really   
happened. We all wonder.  
   
I guess the reason I'm writing is that Harry came by and we were talking and he    
showed me a lock of your hair he keeps in his wallet. He said that you gave it    
to him that night that you planned to get away from your father and the Death    
Eater's and everything. I sometimes wonder, did you ever get completely away?  
   
The last time we saw you, back in London, you looked so much older than I    
remembered. I can still picture you. That infamous blue cloak you started    
wearing in sixth year was ragged at the hem and torn at the shoulder. You'd been    
to the station to meet the Hogwarts Express but you came back alone. I never    
knew who you were looking for.  
   
I remember that weekend so well. You took Harry out for a drink that night and    
you were both missing for two days, I was frantic. And then when you brought him    
back he wasn't mine any more. I can still see you standing there, you walked    
through the door with a rose in your teeth and Harry was laughing so hard saying    
you'd tango'd all the way down the road. You looked like some sort of gypsy, all    
thin and slightly unshaven, wearing those tight black jeans and a silk shirt with   
your hair long and bedraggled and one earring... and all I could think was you   
thieving bastard. Cause I could see it, in his eyes, in his body language, in the   
way his lips were swollen from kissing... I knew what you'd done.  
   
Well, I see Harry's awake. He stayed over last night... he sends his regards. He    
misses you.  
   
What can I tell you? There were times when I looked at you like a brother, times    
when I felt like you'd killed everything I ever cared about. What can I possibly    
say? I suppose that I miss you too and I guess I forgive you. I'm even glad you    
stood in my way. Harry had to find himself and I know now that he couldn't do    
that with me.  
   
If you ever come by here, for Harry or for me, I'm over the anger and Harry...    
well he's not seeing anyone right now. If you're interested. Like I said, he    
misses you. And I should say thank you too, for the trouble you took from his    
eyes. I thought it was there for good so I never really tried. Wouldn't have known  
where to start. But you knew, you knew part of him better than I ever did.  
   
So that's all I can think to say and I probably never would have done this if    
Harry hadn't come by with that lock of your hair that you gave to him that night    
that you planned to go clear...  
   
Sincerely, H Granger    
   



	2. Another Version (Song Only)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non Drarry version. Canon to all the books.

It's four in the morning, the end of December,  
I'm writing you now just to see if you're better.  
Hogwarts is cold, but we like where we're living,  
There's music in Hogsmeade now all through the evening.

I hear that you're building your little house deep in the forest.  
You're living for no-one now, I hope you're keeping some room there for us.

Yes, and Ginny came by with a lock of your hair.  
She said that you gave it to her,  
That night that we had to get clear.  
Did you ever get clear?

Ah, the last time we saw you, you looked so much older,  
Your father's old cloak it was torn at the shoulder.  
You'd been to Kings Cross, but not stepped on the train,  
Instead you came home to fight him again.

And you treated my sister to a flake of your life,  
But when you came back, she could not be your wife.

Well I see you there with your wand and your scar,  
One more child pushed too far...  
Well Hermione's awake,  
She sends her regards.

And what can I tell you my brother, our hero,  
What can I possibly say?  
I guess that I miss you, I hope you forgive us,  
I'm glad you were stood in his way.

If you ever come by here, for Hermione or me,  
Well your enemies are sleeping, and our world it is free.

Yes, and thanks, for the trouble you took from our eyes,  
We thought it was there for good so we never tried.

And Ginny came by with a lock of your hair.  
She said that you gave it to her,  
That night that we had to get clear.

Sincerely R. Weasley.


End file.
